


The Mayor's Blizzard

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Earth 2 - Freeform, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Day 2 of ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016





	

The Mayor's Blizzard

"And in other news, Mayor Snart is recovering in the hospital and the blizzard that gripped the city over the last few days is finally receding," the news anchor on TV announced, her perfectly coifed hair at odds with the swirling vortex of snow behind her. She smiled at the camera before the view changed to the weather man.

"So... someone tried to kill you ... and you caused a blizzard?" Barry asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion as he tried to piece what he knew into some semblance of order.

"I caused a blizzard because some maniac was trying to take over my city," Leonard replied with a growl from his hospital bed. "I was trying to keep his bomb-laden planes out of the city. I'm no weather-meta. I work with what I've got. We made sure the people were taken care of. Why do you even care? It's not your Earth."

"I'm just trying to get a handle on what's going on," Barry replied as he held up his hands in a placating gesture, hoping to keep Snart; the Mayor of Central City, from being angry with him. "I'm still trying to get used the the idea of you two," he gestured to Mick Rory sitting in the visitor's chair next to the hospital bed with a magazine about knives in his hand, "being Meta-humans. It's kinda mind boggling. And the fact that the City knows!"

"My approval rating has gone up since my big reveal," Leonard replied with a raised eyebrow. "So has the Fire Chief's."

"Seems a Fire Proof Fire Chief is very well liked," Mick replied with a proud set to his shoulders and a smirk to do Snart proud. "Pull a few orphans out of a collapsing and burning building and the people just love you."

Barry couldn't help the laugh the comment dragged out of him. He shook his head at the twin looks of confusion and held up a hand until his laughter was back under control. "Sorry, it's just ... you two are like the Rory and Snart where I come from, and you're so different at the same time. It's ... nice to see what would have happened. Sometimes. Not everyone got a good outcome like you two."

"I'm working on fixing that. Once they let me out of this damn hospital bed," Leonard snarled as a nurse passed by his room. She scurried off to go find the doctor. "I hate being in hospitals."

"Yeah, but you do know you're going to have to answer to your sister when you get out of here... right?" Mick asked, eyebrow arched as he waited for a response from his husband. The snow outside came down harder for a few seconds as Leonard groaned into his hands, almost like he was trying to hide from the implications.

"I figured she'd be too busy taking over the country," Leonard replied as he pulled his head out of his hands.

"Nope," Mick replied as he popped the 'p' and looked up. "She made me promise to give her updates. Or she'd turn certain parts of me gold. Parts I'm very attached to... and you are too."

"Your personality sparkles enough," Leonard replied flatly.

"What!?" Barry yelped, confusion making him speak up without meaning to.

"Lisa has the ability to turn things into gold. Or ... something that looks and feels like gold. It's not true gold, but so close it's hard to tell," Leonard replied with a grin that showed he had meant to make the speedster yelp. "Relax there, Scarlet, you'll hurt yourself if you keep that up."

Barry flushed an impressive shade of red, from his hairline to under his shirt. He sputtered a few times but couldn't manage to make actual words come out. He finally just crossed his arms over his chest in irritation.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mick asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"No," Barry pouted, eyes downcast in embarrassment. "Just ... surprised, that's all."

Leonard laughed and frost swirled onto the inside of the hospital window, playful sweeps of cold. He caught his breath; a slight gasp of pain, as he smiled softer. "Just relax. No one is going to bite you."

"I know that," Barry huffed with a small smile playing at his own lips. He couldn't help the fact that this Snart and Rory were growing on him. "You know that you're freezing the inside of the room, right?"

Mick huffed and walked over to the window in question, he closed his eyes and a wave of heat spread out from him, quickly melting the frost on the window before he opened his eyes and walked back over to Leonard. "Better?"

"Hm... You know I love it when you make it all toasty warm," Leonard purred liked a cat and stretched luxuriously. He smiled up at Mick, warmth and love in his eyes.

"I'll check up on you guys later. Bye!" Barry called as he zipped off before either man could say anything.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Mick asked, one eyebrow raised in accusation.

"I promise, I have no idea what you mean," Leonard replied with an innocent look on his face that was ruined by the knowing smirk that split his serious expression just a few moments later.

END


End file.
